1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computers. Particularly, the present invention relates to a computer having apparatuses for cooling elements therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers, such as desktop computers, notebook computers, and servers, have fans and heat sinks for dissipating heat generated by electronic elements therein. Popularly, the electronic elements of a computer are installed in a chassis in which holes are defined to allow air to flow into the chassis, thus dissipating the heat and cooling the electronic elements.
In a common computer, storage devices, such as hard disks are installed to a front side of the chassis of the computer, while extension cards and processors are installed to a rear side of the computer. Holes are usually defined in a front wall of the chassis, causing the air to flow a long distance to the processors through the hard disks. Therefore, the air flowing to the processors has already been heated by the hard disks, which lowers the cooling efficiency of the airflow. Moreover, the air flowing into the chassis from the holes are mixed with air flowing into the chassis around the extension cards, thus eddies are easily formed, which lessens the cooling efficiency of the airflow in the chassis.